Bunker
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Toda vez acordava depois de lembrar tudo o que aconteceu naquela época e que ocasionou a sua estada ali, e logo depois que a respiração normalizava imaginava como sua vida poderia ter sido naqueles anos se a humanidade fosse mais empática e paciente consigo, do que foi.


**Bunker**

 _Estou acordando em cinzas e pó_

 _Limpo minha testa e transpiro minha ferrugem Estou respirando as substâncias químicas.1_

* * *

Há cinco anos ela acorda no meio da noite assustada. Sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Sempre o pesadelo.

Sempre ouvindo os gritos de comando misturados com o desespero das pessoas ao seu redor, por saberem que a Morte estava ali os acompanhando por todos aqueles corredores onde se sentia o cheiro do éter misturado ao perfume pútrido daquela velha senhora, que os olhava com um sorriso sádico no rosto como se pensasse:

" _Não importa o que façam vocês são minhas peças prediletas do tabuleiro. E eu sou a melhor jogadora do universo. Não vou perder! Vocês sãos meus! Não adianta tentar blefar, pois não irão conseguir..._ "

Ela se anunciava a todos com o passar do tempo, e durante segundos, muitos pensavam que a hora havia chegado. A rosada era uma dessas pessoas, se alguém a contasse tudo o que viveu naqueles cinco longos anos ela nunca acreditaria sem os ter sentido passar diante de seus olhos. Igual ao mesmo pesadelo de sempre...

Todas as vezes que dormia era assim, o coração disparava e só começava a voltar ao ritmo cardíaco normal quando colocava os pés no chão e sentia o frio do metal que a cercava e protegia todos aqueles que sobraram da humanidade que não haviam conseguido ir para Solaris.

Solaris...

Solaris...

 _Como estariam todos vivendo na arca?_ Era o que ela sempre pensava, desejava que todos estivessem bem, felizes pela oportunidade que tiveram, mas no fundo tudo o que ela mais queria era poder estar lá com eles e ter a oportunidade de ver o sorriso da filha de perto e não só pela única e velha fotografia que guardará.

Toda às vezes acordava depois de lembrar tudo o que aconteceu naquela época e que ocasionou a sua estada ali, e logo depois que a respiração normalizava imaginava como sua vida poderia ter sido naqueles anos se a humanidade fosse mais empática e paciente consigo, do que foi.

Quando Sasuke Uchiha, o marido dela, começou a imaginar a construção de uma arca espacial ela não o levou a sério, mas os anos se passaram então ela se agarrou aquele sonho maluco dele para si e para todos com quem ela convivia. Primeiramente porque ele acreditava e depois porque passou a ver que a situação no mundo só pioraria com o passar das eras e se fosse possível viver orbitando fora da Terra, por que não arriscar?

Ok! Ela não gostava muito de como as pessoas utilizavam a tecnologia, o que ocasionou diversas discussões com Sasuke, mas uma coisa que Sakura Uchiha sabia era que tudo na vida havia dois lados da moeda e assim, o temido avanço tecnológico poderia ter sim um lado bom – poderia ser a única salvação para a humanidade. Ela só não sabia que seria assim tão cedo...

– Drª. Uchiha! Drª. Uchiha!

– Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Akane, não ande correndo pelos corredores aos berros assim.

– Desculpe-me, doutora, mas a senhora precisa vir comigo. – praticamente a suplicava.

– Por que? O que houve? – formando vincos de confusão na testa.

– O exército. Estão aqui atrás da senhora e das doutoras Uzumaki e Senju.

 _Se o exercito está aqui, então é tudo verdade. O que vou fazer? Não posso abandonar os meus pacientes, mas... Sarada.._.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer e muito menos como agir naquela situação. Ela sempre desejou que aquele dia nunca chegasse ou que pelo menos ela já não estivesse mais caminhando pela Terra. Sakura começou a andar pelos corredores brancos e praticamente viu a velha decrepita sorrindo para si e dando tchau, enquanto se dirigia até a recepção do hospital em modo automático.

Quando finalmente chegou já havia tomado a sua decisão. A rosada sabia que poderia se arrepender, mas se não fizesse o que tinha decidido não seria Sakura Uchiha e se amargaria pelo resto da vida. Foi despertada pela voz do melhor amigo que estava afrente dos oficiais encarregados de leva-la até a filha, Sarada, e logo em seguida ao marido em Solaris.

– Sakura-chan! Por favor, me ajude a convencer essas duas malucas a...

– Eu não vou, Naruto! – o cortou de supetão.

– O que? – com espanto.

– Eu não vou! – respondeu tentando colocar mais determinação na voz. – Por favor, por favor, Naruto, pegue Sarada na escola e a leve para a casa da Mikoto e diga para Itachi não se separar dela até que vocês estejam em Solaris e na frente do Sasuke.

– Sakura...

– Se eu for, Naruto, vou viver amargurada por ter abandonado os meus pacientes. Você não tem ideia do quanto eles são importantes na minha vida.

– Mais do que a sua família?

– Não diga isso! Você sabe o quanto os amos, mas... eles estão desesperados com toda essa situação, e muitos deles só tem a mim e à ninguém mais.

– Naruto, essa é a decisão dela, você não pode obriga-la a ir se ela não quer...

– O que vou dizer ao Sasuke e a Sarada, Karin? O que? – berrou para a prima que se encontrava ali juntamente com a tia e que ele tentava de todas as formas as levar para a arca, também.

– Você não vai dizer nada a eles, Naruto, eu vou.

– Como? Pode me dizer?

– Só me dê alguns minutos.

Como contar? Como contar a Sarada e ao Sasuke que nunca mais eles irão a ver? Como dizer a sua pequena chama de esperança que não a embalará mais à noite até dormir e que isso agora seria feito pelo _papai sideral_ , como ela o chamava?

Ela não sabia como, mas resolveu começar a contar como estava se sentindo para a filha, de como a amava e de como sempre desejou que esse dia não chegasse, mas que infelizmente a mesquinharia da humanidade resolveu tornar realidade os seus piores temores. Enquanto escrevia começou a imaginar se vivessem em um mundo onde as pessoas fossem mais receptivas as outras, mais empáticas. Acabou criando um novo mundo para a filha em sua cabeça e na carta que escrevia para ela, onde elas estariam juntas tomando uma boa xicara e cappuccino com muito chocolate amargo, feito por Sasuke, rindo, enquanto estavam sentadas na grama verde da casa de campo de sua madrinha.

Quando finalmente acabou aquela carta, estava acabada e aos prantos. Iniciar a escrita para Sasuke seria mais penoso, mas ela sabia que ele a entenderia. Ele melhor do que ninguém conseguiria a entender. Os dois eram cabeças duras em relação ao que acreditavam e ao trabalho e por isso foi mais fácil explicar para ele do que para a sua pequena. Eles se amavam acima de toda aquela guerra e ela sabia que um dia eles se reencontrariam.

Ao terminar as colocou cada uma em um envelope diferente, que estava em cima da mesa da recepção, e as entregou a Naruto dizendo qual era a de quem. Pediu, para que ele lê-se a de Sarada para ela, quando tudo tivesse terminado, antes de partirem para Solaris e o fez prometer que cuidaria da filha como se fosse dele também, caso algo desse errado.

Naruto foi embora aos prantos, por deixa-las lá. Nenhuma das três quis ir, não por heroísmo, mas porque sabiam que aquelas pessoas precisavam mais delas do que as suas famílias. Eles teriam um futuro longe dali, mas e aqueles que estavam em cima das macas agonizando de dor e os seus acompanhantes? O que seriam deles? Elas seriam tão ruins assim que os abandonaria largados a própria sorte, enquanto elas iriam viver em uma utopia? Elas não eram assim e nunca seriam.

Sakura nunca deixaria seus pacientes para trás, para ela cada um deles era como se fossem seus pais, aqueles que a morte levou tão cedo. Ela sabia que se seus pais tivessem vivos estariam orgulhosos de si, da mesma forma que Sasuke e Sarada um dia ficariam, isso confortou seu coração e fez com que ela fosse cuidar daqueles que realmente necessitavam de cuidados.

Alguns militares ficaram no hospital ajudando, a maioria era muito novos, ela pensava na família deles todas as vezes que os via, pois eles faziam questão de passar todas as informações a ela e Tsunade, sempre. Todas às vezes que o alarme antibomba soava eles iam protege-las, como se a vida deles valessem as delas.

Durante os dois dias desde a ida de Naruto, os soldados faziam vistorias por todos os andares do hospital, como se estivessem à procura de algo. Sakura não conseguia entender, já havia conversado com Karin sobre isso e nenhuma das duas conseguiu descobrir o motivo, até aquele dia.

– Drª. Uchiha! Encontramos! – um jovem oficial se aproximou delas logo depois que mais um alarme havia ecoado.

– Do que está falando, soldado? O que encontraram? – o interrogou.

– A senhora sabe que esse hospital só passou a existir depois da 4ª Grande Guerra, não é?

– Sim, eu sei, mas o que isso tem a ver? Já estamos na 5ª Guerra Mundial!

– Senhora, a área do hospital antigamente era uma área militar.

– Sem rodeios, soldado! – Karin, sua melhor amiga apareceu já mandando-o ir direto ao ponto.

– Há um bunker antinuclear no subsolo do hospital. Um bunker gigantesco, preparado especialmente para os principais líderes da nossa nação.

– O que?

– Podemos transferir todos os pacientes e funcionários para ele.

– Por que não disse isso antes? – Tsunade o perguntou ainda cética sobre o que ouvia.

– Não sabíamos se ele ainda existia, senhora. O achamos ontem à noite, estávamos fazendo uma vistoria até agora e tudo está a funcionar. Tudo!

– Mas como vamos sobreviver lá sem comida, água e remédios? – Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia, aquilo não podia ser possível.

– Ele foi feito para os principais nomes do nosso país, doutora. Há remédios, alimentos e água nele, podem nós acompanhar e conferir com os próprios olhos.

As três mulheres se entreolharam e resolveram acompanhar os oficiais que sorriam como se suas vidas estivessem a salvo, mas elas estavam descrentes sobre tudo o que o primeiro oficial do grupo havia narrado. _Aquilo não podia ser possível ou podia?_ Era a única coisa que pensavam.

A cabeça de Sakura rodava enquanto desciam para o estacionamento no subsolo do prédio. Quando finalmente chegou se deparou com uma roda de soldados em frente a um buraco na parede leste do estacionamento. Ela parou quando percebeu que aquela fissura dava origem a nada mais nada menos do que um elevador largo e bem iluminado. Karin e Tsunade tiveram a mesma reação ao perceberem aquilo. _Elas estariam salvas?_

Entraram no elevador acompanhadas de 6 soldados e alguns equipamentos. _Uma maca, aparelhagens e 3 enfermeiras_. Sakura já calculava quantas pessoas desceriam por vez. Segundos depois a maquina parou e as portas se abriram mostrando um amplo corredor de metal iluminado.

As médicas mais respeitadas em suas determinadas áreas estavam de boca aberta em relação a tudo os que os soldados lhes mostravam. O bunker era enorme, elas quase podiam dizer que tinha a mesma dimensão do hospital, só que debaixo da terra, mas não era. A vida daqueles que elas arriscaram as suas próprias seriam salvas. Tudo aquilo só podia ser milagre, a morte não ira os devastar, disso elas tinham certeza naquela hora.

O preparativo de remoção dos pacientes, acompanhantes e da equipe médica se iniciou logo em seguida. Os bombardeios estavam cada vez mais intensos, o alarme não parava de soar e eles não paravam de trabalhar. Gritos de comando eram dados há todos os instantes, muitos temiam que não desse tempo, que a morte os levasse antes de serem transferidos, mas Sakura sabia. Ela sabia que tudo daria certo, tanto que passou a sorrir como era adolescente, antes de toda aquela merda ter se iniciado, como se Sasuke e Sarada estivessem esperando por ela lá em baixo.

Sakura desejava que desse tempo. Tinha que dá tempo de transferir todos. Ela só desceria quando soubesse que ninguém ficaria ali em cima, nem que para isso lhe custasse à própria vida. Ela corria mais do que todos, conferindo todas as enfermarias e apartamentos não só de sua ala geriátrica, mas sim de cada cantinho daquele hospital que dedicou boa parte de sua vida.

Foi no meio de uma checagem, a última segundo o que ela havia dito aos oficiais, que ela encontrou um garotinho assustado e embrulhado em um lençol de um super herói há muito tempo esquecido. _Como não o viu antes? Quem era o acompanhante dele? Por que as enfermeiras da pediatria não o tinha levado logo? Eles foram os primeiros removidos!_ Era tudo o que ela imaginava enquanto se aproximava dele.

– Olá! – sentou perto dele o vendo se encolher mais ainda. – Não precisa ficar com medo, não vou te machucar. – sorriu para ele.

– ...

– Qual o seu nome?

– ...

– Ok! Tudo bem, você está certo, não pode conversar com estranhos e por isso vou me apresentar. Eu sou Sakura Uchiha, sou médica daqui do hospital e tenho uma filhinha quase da sua idade, que se chama Sarada e o seu nome, qual é?

– Katsuo...

– Como, querido? – ele falará tão baixo que ela não ouvirá.

– Katsuo.

– Criança vitoriosa. – sorriu. – Um lindo nome para um lindo rapazinho.

– Onde tá todo mundo? – perguntou temeroso a rosada a sua frente que não parava de ver semelhanças entre ele e a sua pequena Sarada.

– Todo mundo está se mudando para um lugar bem mais legal do que esse aqui, que por sinal era para o mocinho já está lá há essa hora. – falou se aproximando mais um pouco dele e sorrindo, para conquistar a confiança do garoto.

– ...

– Onde estão os seus pais?

– Não tenho pais...

– Como?

– O orfanato me mandou para cá, porque estava muito doente, não tenho ninguém...

Os olhos da rosada se encheram de água no momento em que o garotinho passou a contar a sua história, se não fosse os bombardeios se aproximando cada vez mais da região do hospital ela teria ficado ali ouvindo tudo o que ele falava e o faria sorrir, mas o barulho estridente das bombas a desesperou fazendo com que pegasse o garoto no colo, correndo em desparrada para o bunker.

Durante o percurso ela sentiu o prédio inteiro tremer e viu a Morte sorrindo mais uma vez para si, mas ela não daria vitória para a velhota decrepita, aquela não era a hora dela e muito menos de Katsuo. Correu ainda mais até chegar ao elevador, onde estavam dois oficiais a esperando. Enquanto as portas metálicas se fechavam, ela pode ver o prédio começar a ruir, mas ela estava feliz, pois todos estavam a salvo e aquele garotinho em seus braços teria uma família para chamar de sua, nem que fosse apenas ela.

Durante 5 anos toda a sua felicidade estava resumida a Katsuo, ele era a sua paz e a sua vida naquela caixa de metal. Tanto é que todas as vezes que despertava daquele pesadelo ela ia atrás dele para terminar de se acalmar, mas dessa vez ele não estava deitado na sua cama.

Sakura se desesperou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha muitos lugares para ele ir, mas saúde dele era debilitada devido à pneumonia. Saiu pelos corredores perguntando sobre ele para todos que via acordados naquela hora. Foi quando o viu correndo para si, com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

– Okasan! Okasan! Okasan!

– Katsuo, onde você estava? Não suma dessa forma nunca mais!

– Okasan! Eles conseguiram! Eles conseguiram, okasan!

– Do que você está falando?

– Os soldados, eles conseguiram contato com Solaris, okasan.

 _Solaris..._

 _Solaris..._

 _Solaris..._

 _Contato com Solaris..._

A rosada não conseguia raciocinar depois de ter ouvido aquela informação, tanto que foi guiada pelo filho até a sala dos oficiais do exército que estavam no comando do bunker. Ela sabia que eles tinham conseguido contato com outros bunker's pelo mundo e que estavam tentando contato com Solaris, mas isso fazia tanto tempo que ela tinha esquecido.

– _Estamos... programando a ida... de ônibus... nos próximos dias... necessitamos dos número exato de pessoas... no bunker que estão_...

O contato era através de vídeo, ela pode perceber que era ao vivo, mas que devido a distancia possuía falhas na comunicação do áudio e com toda a certeza das imagens, pois elas estavam meio distorcidas, mas isso não importava. Ela estava há tanto tempo sem vê-lo e ouvi-lo que aquelas imagens distorcidas e o áudio atrasado não valia nada. Ela só queria poder ver e ouvir ainda mais ele.

– Sasuke-kun... – entrou na frente do campo de visão da câmera de transmissão dos oficiais, apertando a mão de Katsuo.

– _Sakura_... – minutos depois finalmente ela pode ouvir seu nome na voz dele, o que a fez se desmanchar em lágrimas de felicidade.

– Sasuke-kun...

* * *

1 Trecho da música Radioctive, do Imanige Dragons.

* * *

Sim, eu sei que eu disse que não via outro final para Solaris a não ser com a Sakura morta, mas ai ontem eu tava ouvindo Radioctive, na versão maravilhosa que o Koda fez e nossa! Sakura virou uma fénix e reviveu das cinzas e assim surgiu Bunker ^-^

Espero que tenham gostado, como eu amei escrever essa história.

Beijos e até a próxima!

Ps. não pretendo escrever mais nada relacionado a Solaris, mas vai que eu escuto uma música num dia qualquer e saia alguma coisa...


End file.
